Snow Wonders
by XOXOrosegurlXOXO
Summary: What benefit does Tracey get from a small little snow fight? Find out here! **ok, crappy summary but give my story a chance, please?**


HIIYAA! so this is my first theo/tracey fic and im quite saddened to say that there are only a limited number of these fics around. That's greatly disappointing, but never fear! I'm here to contribute to this pairing, in the form, of a story! BEGIN

DISCLAIMER: don't own aaaanything, so don't sue!

* * *

><p>A snow wonder.<p>

That's how most would describe Hogwarts at wintertime, a snow wonder. Mainly because of how the snow drapes ever so elegantly over the towers and how the snowflakes tumble down from the sky, playfully avoiding the tongues of ickle little first years as they try to catch them in their mouths.

The snow is perfect for all purposes, but mainly for-

*WHAM*

Well, for snowballs of course.

"Tracey!" shrieked Daphne shaking snow off of her coat, all the while glaring at the giggling Slytherin.

"Aw, lighten up Daph, be thankful I didn't shove it down your back" smirked Tracey as she bent down to grab some more snow. She was perfectly curving it into a ball before,

*SWOOSH*

she felt a cold sensation on the back of her neck and she spun around to see her best friend doubled over in a fit of giggles.

"Oh, your gonna pay for that Greengrass!"

and with a mighty yelp, Tracey swung her arm back and smacked Daphne right in the chest, silencing the giggling girl as wisps of snow came on to her face.

Tracey sat up and growled,

"Oh, it's _war_ Davis!" she started to pull out her wand

Tracey looked confused as Daphne hadn't stooped to grab more snow, but her eyes widened to saucers as she saw what she was doing. Daphne muttered an incantation and instantly,little packs of snow grouped together and formed themselves into snowballs.

Greengrass smirked and flicked her wand swiftly and to Tracey's horror, thousands of snowballs came flying towards her. She screamed and ducked behind one of the trees, snowballs slamming into the trunks around her.

Daphne laughed but stopped as she realized that Tracey had not yet emerged from the trees. She felt a sense of uneasy air around her, slowly looking from left to right.

"Tracey?" she called out, but there was no answer.

Getting worried, she hesitantly put a foot towards the trees and as soon as her boots make the soft crunch underneath her, she was attacked.

She screamed as thousands, no millions of snowballs pelted her. Her screams mixed in with Tracey's snickering as she leant against the tree, watching with an amused look on her face.

When the attack finally subsided, Tracey stepped over to her

"You asked for it" she smirked

Daphne huffed and made a move towards Tracey, who saw this and delightfully ran away

"Come and catch me Greengrass!" she laughed as Daphne stomped her foot and cried out into the cold day

"Tracey Davis! You get back here this instant!"

Tracey just laughed and laughed until she reached the main doors of the school. She bent down and caught her breath before standing up and looking towards where she had run from as she walked backwards.

She smiled to herself, knowing Daphne wouldn't catch her. She whipped around and stumbled into someone's chest before lean arms caught her before she fell.

"Woahh, careful there Davis"

Tracey looked up and was met with the mysterious eyes of Theodore Nott, she blushed faintly (truth be told, the poor girl had a bit of a crush on the bloke) but instantly banished it away.

"Sorry, didn't see where I was going" she made move to get past him but he caught her arm and pulled her back.

She looked at him confused before he started to talk,

"I presume you're going into Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked looking into her eyes carefully.

"Erm, of course, why are you asking?" she shrugged out of his grasp and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, it seems that I have taken rather an affection towards you and against the risk of completely embarrassing myself, would you like to go with me?" he finished looking at her.

"Like on a date?" Tracey heard the nervousness in her voice and mentally smacked herself.

"Yes, let's just call it that, so, is that a yes?" he asked again and Tracey thought she heard a little hopeful voice behind that guarded voice but she knew it was just her imagination.

"E-erm, we-well" Tracey stammered but she found her voice quickly, "Of course! I'd love to"

she smiled and felt butterflies when she saw a somewhat glimmer of a smile dawn upon his mouth at her words.

"Excellent, I'll pick you up six tomorrow" he strode off, feeling immensely proud of himself.

Tracey was still standing there, in slight shock before Nott's voice wafted from behind her. She closed her eyes and composed herself before turning around to face Theodore.

"Yes?"

"Wear something pretty, we're gonna have fun tomorrow" he winked leaving a furiously blushing Tracey Davis in his wake.

Theo strode over and nodded quickly to Daphne who was walking over to where Tracey stood with a glance that demanded explanations. She marched on over to Tracey and waited until Nott was out of sight.

"Tracey? What did Nott want? What did he say? and why are you blushing so hardly?" Daphne pestered her with questions before Tracey mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, I got a date tomorrow, have to start planning"

and with that, Tracey started to track up towards the doors leaving a shell-shocked Daphne behind her.

"Wh-what a DATE? With who? _NOTT_? You can't be serious! Tracey! Tracey! Tracey Davis get back this instant! UGH!" Daphne threw her arms into the air in frustration as she called for Tracey but her words were lost in the wind and she just groaned and ran inside as well.

* * *

><p>Soooo... what did you think? I really didn't know how to express Theo so I just kinda winged it, but I think i did an ok job i guess. LET ME KNOW WITH REVIEWS! (sorry for the caps lock, but i really, really LOVE reviews)<p> 


End file.
